You Can Never Escape The Games
by KatjaFabulous
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have two wonderful children, who thankfully, know nothing about the horror of the Hunger Games and it's aftermath. Cindra, their daughter, finds out about their role in the Hunger Games in school and wonders what else she's been sheltered from.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

I was about to fall asleep. There was only so much more learning I could take. I straggled into District History class and took a seat. I was about to close my eyes when the lights went dim and I saw my mother on the screen. Except she was very young and her tired eyes were replaced by immense concentration. Our teacher approached the screen and began to explain what we were seeing.

"This children, was the Hunger Games." I turned my head sideways, putting together the pieces. My mother had told me that she and my father had been a part of the Hunger Games and the rebuilding of District 12. I had just accepted this, not knowing what it meant and not really caring. The screen flickers with twelve kids ages 12-17 were released off golden medal plates trying to fight for weapons and other aids. We saw footage of children plotting and killing. Some footage of hunting for food and desperate in their final hours. Then the film cuts to a panel with several people sitting at it. They are wearing ridiculous clothing and look like mythical creatures. They watch the events unfold on giant TV screens. They laugh and smile with delight. I am sickened by their joy. The narrator of the film speaks,

"The Capitol, The cause of these horrifying games that lasted for seventy-five years. Children forced out of poverty and trained to fight and ultimately, to kill."

That's when I see my mother fire an arrow into another boy's neck, taking him down almost instantly. I gasp but no one seems to notice. They are stunned like me. I catch the look in my mother's eyes. They are filled with rage, portraying her as a savage. She looks hell bent on revenge for something... but what? That is when I run out of the classroom, scared by my mother's savage disposition. I can't help but sob while I question who my mother really is.

A/N: So there you go! My first attempt at a Fan Fiction story! Did you like it? What would you like to see happen?

Let me know what you think and please correct me on any errors. I want to make this the best possible story for you readers, so thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My teacher came into the bathroom and looked at me sympathetically. The bell had rung for the end of school and kids hurried out quickly. I wiped the tears and streaked mascara off my face. She asked me why I was so upset and I tried to explain the best I could.

"Mrs. Cereno my mother looked like a savage. Please tell me that was some overdramatized footage used for the documentary. That it was just something used to prove a point." I bit my lip in anticipation. She shook her head and looked at the ground. Her rounded eyes looked heavy with worry.

"Cindra, is this the first that you've heard about any of this? I would've thought your parents would've told you about it by now. Now that you're thirteen, I feel that they should be the ones that explain this to you. I don't want you to learn about this in class when you can learn straight from the source. Come back to class and I'll send a letter home with you." She led me out of the bathroom and back to her classroom. She started writing and hesitated to say anything. Then she finally looked at me.

"You're a smart girl, but you're also very fragile. I want you to understand that learning about your parents will change your view on them. It's going to be difficult but you will understand why your parents live differently than others in the district." She handed me the letter.

"Better get home now. I don't want your parents worrying about where you are." She said with a smile.

I felt like the letter was a heavy rock weighing in the pit of my stomach. I opened my door to see my parents sitting on the couch.

"_Great. It's like they knew today was the day I found out." _I thought. My mom smiled and my dad gave me a hug.

"How was school sweetie?" He said, blue eyes glowing. I was caught. My parents were waiting for me to respond with a generic answer and then walk to the back path to get little Finnick from the bus stop. That's another thing I wondered about. My father said that my brother and I are named after special people, but I don't even who they are or what they did. I paused.

"Ummm… It was good. Pretty boring… I took a test in Math, had tacos for lunch, and learned a bit about the Hunger Games.. Oh! Yeah, I got to be pitcher in softball today." I tried to disguise the topic but my parent's face's showed that I didn't do a good job of overshadowing the elephant in the room.

"My teacher told me to give this to you…" I was worried about what the note said, but after I saw my mother's face crumble I didn't care anymore. I knew this was a touchy subject and I had gone way too far. My mother ran to her room. My father looked at me sympathetically.

"Sweetie, you better go get Finnick from the bus stop. It'd probably be best if he didn't know about this. Your mother isn't upset with you. This is just a tough subject for her." I nodded and went out the back door.

Dinner was quiet. The only discussion was when Finnick told us about how he traded his red flamed car for two of Joe's green dragon ones. I smiled and I could tell my parents wanted some time to talk.

"Hey Finnick, could I see your green cars? We could race them down the window sill!" His face lit up and he grabbed my hand and ran me to his room. We raced his cars for about an hour until it was his bedtime. I put him in his pajamas and read him a story. I tucked him in and walked towards my room. I stopped and stood by my parent's bedroom door and I could hear my mother crying. I peeked in through the crack and saw them lying in bed.

"She asked me about the games, Peeta. She handed me the letter from her teacher and looked at me." She started sobbing heavily. "I couldn't handle it… What do I say to her? Do I tell her about the innocent children dying? Do I tell her about me having to kill people? Do I tell her that I'm the reason that your family is dead and my mother is alone?" My father stroked her hair as she cried.

"We have to tell her sometime. If we told her then maybe the nightmares would stop. Maybe she would understand why you were upset." He kissed her cheek. She took his hand and traced his veins as she calmed down.

"I just don't know if I can handle it." She said in a weak whisper. He kissed her and looked into her eyes.

"If you want, I can handle it. I will tell her your story and she can ask me. I can take out details if you want. I just want you to be alright." My father was waiting for a reply.

"No." My mother's voice was tight. "I have to tell her. I have to tell her about the horrible people who killed the people I love. Our story needs to be told and I have to be the one to tell it." My father smiled and turned to his other side. My mother did too, but as she turned she caught my glowing eyes in the dark.


End file.
